Breaking in the Couch
by patricia51
Summary: Prequel to my story "Personal Direction". Gemma finds it interesting to be filming "Voltage" in Steven's Point, Wisconsin. But it's not nearly as interesting as Liv Rooney, the star of the show, is becoming. Distractingly interesting in fact. But nothing is going to happen. Is it? Femslash. Gemma/Liv.


Breaking in the Couch by patricia51

(Prequel to my story "Personal Direction". Gemma finds it interesting to be filming "Voltage" in Steven's Point, Wisconsin. But it's not nearly as interesting as Liv Rooney, the star of the show, is becoming. Distractingly interesting in fact. But nothing is going to happen. Is it? Femslash. Gemma/Liv)

The click of heels on the hardwood floor of the stage brought Gemma Nimbus's mind back to here-and-now from where it had wandered off to. She didn't have to look to know who was coming. It was Liv Rooney, the start of her TV series "Voltage". And although she didn't have to look to see who it was didn't mean she didn't want to look. Wanted to desperately. After all, one of the things she has been daydreaming about was the teen star and it had nothing to do with her performance as the heroine of the show.

When this had all started she really couldn't say. After all, she was straight. She was, she insisted to herself. And she had worked with Liv the entire first season and never had a single thought that suggested she saw the teen as anything but an actress. Well and as a friend. Even when she realized that Liv seemed to be spending all her time with other females, ranging from other actresses her own age to a costumer on the show to a certain movie producer it hadn't changed things. Much anyway. She was probably just being friendly. Maybe a little flirty; after all she tended to touch others a lot and smile and get close. But then she did that with her too so that didn't mean anything. Did it?

Meaning anything or not it was all proving very distracting to Gemma. Oh not during work, she was a professional after all. And she was spending more time with Liv in preparation for her hoped for audition for "Space Werewolves" and the whole thing wasn't bothering her. Much. Most likely the occasional shiver she got when the pair of them were working close was just from the possibility that she might participate in the production in some capacity since the movie was going to be filmed here in Wisconsin.

It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with Liv, especially when the young actress seemed to get very close. It was the opposite and that made Gemma question a lot about herself. When her thoughts wandered away from the task at hand and settled on Liv personally she tended to end up slightly breathless, her heart beating faster than normal and her hands a bit sweaty.

But why? Nothing in Gemma's life indicated that she could be, well, interested in another female. She had never had any experience involving another girl, no matter how slight, not even pre-teen practice kissing. It was really rather silly to think about it. Wasn't it? But she was, often thinking about Liv and how pretty she was and how her body moved so gracefully and how Gemma wondered how she might look under her clothes and... Stop it!

So here she sat on the couch that sat off to the side of the Voltage set. It was normally a place for cast and crew to relax off camera between rehearsals and takes. It had become her private refuge. Not just from her ever-increasing thoughts about Liv but just from life in general, a place to rest and reflect alone.

Now the sound of heels told her she wasn't alone anymore. It had to be her; no one else would be dropping by the set at 8 in the evening. Wearing her usual bright smile Liv slipped through the door of the studio and made her way over to the couch. She was wearing a sleeveless dress in a mixture of yellow and orange that might have made anyone else look silly but was perfect on her. Gemma immediately noticed that the hem of that dress seemed even shorter than usual.

Liv sat down next to her and crossed her legs. For a moment Gemma could do nothing but stare at those legs as they performed a simple everyday action that threatened to make her do something she could never take back. There was the slightest rasp of nylon, indicating that Liv had worn pantyhose this evening. She watched, transfixed as one smooth shapely leg slid over the other and settled into place.

The teen had begun talking, happily and friendly as she always did but to Gemma the words were only sound without meaning. She couldn't tear her eyes away to look Liv in the eyes and even pretend she was listening instead of staring. She could feel her heart beating faster and oh my gosh was she getting a little damp in a place that shouldn't be affected by the simple act of a lovely teenager sitting down next to her.

Okay Gemma, she told herself. Get under control. Listen to what Liv is telling you. She didn't come here this evening just to have you stare at her legs. She took a deep breath.

But before she could shift her attention Liv jerked it right back to what it had almost abandoned. She uncrossed and recrossed her legs. Slowly. Very slowly. And she certainly didn't seem to worry about how far up the hem of her dress rode; for it pulled high enough to show that instead of pantyhose Liv was wearing thigh high stockings supported by what could only be a garter belt. In black no less. Not only could Gemma see the stocking tops but there was more than a hint of white smooth thigh showing above them.

The female director was reeling. Then Liv put her on the ropes. The upper leg began to bob slightly up and down. The ankle flexed. Liv's heel slipped off the back of her foot only to be caught by the waiting toes. It dangled there; even as leg and foot continued to bob and flex in perfect and incredibly sensual rhythm.

When had it got so hot in here? And when had her mouth become so dry? She licked her lips. Her mind was a whirl as she continued to feast her eyes on Liv. She wondered how those legs would feel if she touched them; slid her hands up and down them; wondered how the contrast would be between the nylon covered and bare skin. And how, oh my God, how they would taste if she let her lips and tongue explore them.

Gemma made one last desperate stab at regaining herself. She managed to tear her eyes away from Liv's legs and look up. When she did her eyes made contact with the most beautiful pair of green eyes she thought she had ever seen. Those eyes were full of life, full of passion and full of understanding. And need; a need as great as her own.

Liv's hand lifted. It touched her shoulder and slipped around to the back of her neck. There was the lightest pressure and Gemma leaned forward ever so slightly as the teen did the same. A pair of warm soft lips met hers. They parted, allowing Gemma to taste the sweetness of another girl's mouth for the first time. Her head spun.

Liv finally broke the kiss and leaned back a bit. Her eyes met Gemma's again. The older woman saw that Liv knew what she wanted, had known it for some time even if Gemma herself was just realizing it.

"Go ahead," she whispered in a husky voice.

Her heart pounding the older woman captured Liv's mouth again with her own. This time there was no hesitation, her tongue plunged between the other girl's parted lips. At the same time she turned towards Liv and her hand found the nylon sheathed leg she had been wanting to touch.

As delicious as Liv's mouth was the feel of he legs, those legs that had been driving her crazy, was incredible. Her hand ran wildly up and down all she could reach of each one in turn. The nylons were warm under her touch and the white skin she found above the tops was cool and no less smooth that what she had explored before.

There was a slight clatter as Liv discarded her heels. Their lips parted as she swung her body around, lifting her left leg as she did and dropping it on the inside of the couch. Now she was facing Gemma and the older woman was between her legs. Gemma knew what Liv was offering and took full advantage of it.

She lifted Liv's right leg almost up to her shoulder. Trying not to lose control she let her hands slowly slide up and down from the ankle all the way to the inner thigh. She could feel the heat building between those legs. The blonde's dress had bunched around her waist and somehow Gemma was not the least bit surprised to see that Liv had skipped panties this evening and she could see droplets caught in the tangle of fine blonde hair. She started kissing, running her tongue along the curve of Liv's calf and then working down. When she reached the stocking top she swirled her tongue along it, tasting the nylon and Liv's skin at the same time.

With her head down and her lips occupied she felt rather than saw Liv stir. But the other girl's intentions were not clear under Gemma felt hands catching the hem of her top. They pulled, drawing her top up to her shoulders and over her face before stopping. The apparent trap only lasted for a moment, long enough for those quick hands to free the catches of her bra. Then the pulling began again in seconds Gemma was nude above the waist.

Liv tossed the freed top and bra to the side and leaned back against the arm of the couch. She bent her leg and placed the bottom of her foot on Gemma's now bare tummy. She gave a wicked grin and slid that foot up until it slipped over Gemma's right breast. The blonde teen began to move her foot in little circles, rubbing against the softness of Gemma's breast and the hardness of her nipple.

"Oh my God," Gemma groaned. She groaned even louder as Liv's smile broadened and she used her nylon covered toes to gently pinch her nipple. How in the world had she learned to do that? It was amazing and it was driving her wild. Delightfully so.

She rallied. She needed to make Liv feel as alive and aroused as she was herself. Still loving what Liv's toes were doing she caught up the teen's other leg. She lifted it and began to run her tongue over the foot. Now it was Liv's turn to gasp as Gemma licked the sole, the instep and then turned her attention to toes already wiggling in anticipation. She kissed them one at a time and the sucked all of them into her mouth. She then started working her way down inch by inch. Her left hand trailed down quickly to find Liv's now soaked blonde curls and part them. Two fingers slid deeply inside the other girl.

Liv abandoned subtlety and teasing. Her arms snaked around Gemma's neck and pulled the older woman forward and down on top of her. Gemma's hand was trapped where it was. She didn't mind, it allowed her to ads the weight of her body to the thrust of her fingers in and out of Liv. She also didn't mind the blonde's legs around her waist. And she minded Liv's warm wet mouth engulfing her right breast not in the slightest.

Using her hips Gemma rocked herself against the teen, allowing her hand to move with the rest of her body. Liv couldn't talk very well with her mouth full but the assorted sounds she was making and the ever tightening grip of her long slender legs did the speaking for her. And Gemma might be shorter and stockier than the teen actress but her hips did the job very well and she punched with them until Liv released her now soaking breast and cried out in pleasure.

Gemma barely had a chance to catch her breath when Liv struck back. Legs released and arms pushed and the director found herself flat on her back with the other girl straddling her thighs. Arms crossed and Liv pulled her dress over her head in one swift motion, tossing it in the direction of Gemma's top and showing that there was no need for a bra to follow. Gemma admired the small but perfect breasts and the hard pink nipples tipping them. But before she could reach for then\m Liv struck again.

The teen flung herself forward. After a searing kiss she shifted her attention to Gemma's breasts. Back and forth she went, on to the other, sucking each one in and then letting it slowly go free. Meanwhile busy fingers were undoing the dark haired girl's slacks, opening them and tugging. Still continuing her oral assault on Gemma she somehow managed to spread her legs and raise her body enough to beginning successfully pulling down the director's slacks and panties at the same time.

Gemma felt a moment of loss when Liv's mouth disappeared from her breasts. It was only for a moment as the blonde began kissing down Gemma's body, sliding slowly down as she continued to pull down the dark-haired girl's slacks. Gemma shivered as the dancing lips explored her tummy, her mound and then moved lower.

There were a few seconds of hesitation when it became apparent that Gemma's slacks and panties were hung up on her ankle boots. Deft but near frantic fingers got one boot unlaced and when the other garments cleared her foot as well that let Liv spread her legs and get between them. For what seemed like an hour but was probably only a handful of moments it seemed that everything stopped. Gemma found herself trembling.

Then Liv buried her face in Gemma and the older woman went wild. The blonde's mouth closed on her and her flattened tongue drug up and down Gemma's open slit. Each time it reached the top it found the unhooded hard button and tapped it. Each time sent a shock wave through Gemma and Liv had to grab the other girl's hips and hold on for dear life to keep from being thrown off the couch. But that only made her fiercer. She drove a finger into Gemma and began to lash the woman's clit, battering and rolling it around and around.

Gemma cried out. Gemma locked her fingers in the blonde hair as though she could push the teen's face even deeper in to her. She reached her peak and exploded. Liv never slowed down. If anything her tongue, lips and finger moved faster. Two further orgasms delightfully racked Gemma before the blonde relented, sliding back up and taking her director in her arms. The pair cuddled and slowly calmed down, murmuring soft words of affection to each other.

Liv dropped off to sleep and Gemma knew she wouldn't be far behind. She just hoped no one would come hunting Liv, although it was still quite early. She could just imagine her mother Karen finding them. A stray image crossed her mind as she imagined a nude Karen Rooney laying her where her daughter was now.

"Silly fantasy," Gemma told herself firmly as she stroked Liv's hair. "Isn't it?"

(The End)


End file.
